


Tease Me, Please Me

by weallfalldowneventually



Series: Be My Lover And I'll Cover You [3]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: 4k worth of smut!!, Again, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Ethan Nestor, Choking, Degradation, Dirty Talk, JFC, M/M, Name-Calling, Not Beta Read, Oh, Rimming, Top Mark Fischbach, Verbal Humiliation, Voice Kink, We Die Like Men, a bit of a strength kink going on, ah yes also ethan is being a little bratty, also i'm gonna tag, because i see him as a bratty bottom tbh, because mark's voice is my kink, but again, but it's real light, hell yeah, i'm just getting back into writing smut, it's pretty good if i do say so myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weallfalldowneventually/pseuds/weallfalldowneventually
Summary: "So, the whole time we were streaming you weren't whispering into my ear about how you wanted me to," he pauses, letting his warm breath tickle over Ethan's earlobe. Before continuing his little spiel, he nips at it gently, tugging it before finishing in a whiny imitation of Ethan's voice, "Bend you over and fuck you rough and hard?"
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Be My Lover And I'll Cover You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691548
Comments: 7
Kudos: 365





	Tease Me, Please Me

**Author's Note:**

> titles are literally not my forte, how do i get better at those!! ayways, here's literally 4k of smut! i hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> let me know what you think!!

"Thank you for coming to the stream!" Ethan calls out, face bright and alive as he waves to the computer screen. There's a subtle flush to his cheeks, one that's matched by Mark's own face. Luckily, the lighting isn't the best in the room today, Mark thinks offhandedly. His mind is buzzing with static as Ethan nudges him gently, pulling him back to the task at hand. 

"Yes! Thank you, guys! It was a pleasure," he tips an imaginary hat, winking to the screen, "as always!" 

Ethan throws his head back in a loud bout of laughter, "Dude, stop flirting with the stream! I'm right here!" Ethan grins, face coming closer to the camera so he can squint to his audience, "The nerve of my boyfriend, am I right chat?" He stage whispers, head shaking dramatically. 

Chat explodes, jokes and teasing disapproval flooding in. 

Mark, as grateful as he is to have such supportive fans, is starting to grow agitated, fingers digging into the sleeve of his long-sleeved graphic t-shirt. There's a mind-numbing ache between his thighs, courtesy of his ever-energetic boyfriend beside him.

Midway through their bi-monthly couple Livestream, Ethan had leaned into Mark under the guise of telling Mark an innocent secret. 

Oh, was it anything but that.

Ethan, being the devilish little brat he was, had leaned in to whisper absolute _filth_ into his ear, palming him directly out of view of the camera. The stream had continued, Mark being forced to sit through pure agony for the rest of the stream, an hour and a half of torture. The fire was only stoked hotter as Ethan continued to paw at him, using any excuse to get closer to him, even going so far as to sit in his lap midstream. The wiggly little shit knowing exactly what he was doing. 

It got to the point where Mark had to force him back into his own seat, the threat of moans spilling from him growing too high. He was angry and aroused, and ready and willing to punish the _fuck_ out of Ethan. If he wanted to be a god damn tease, then two could play at that game. 

Finally, Ethan shuts down the stream, humming softly to himself as he went about their end of the stream routine. Mark watches, a predatory glint in his eyes, as Ethan stands, stretching his arms above his head, the hoodie he was wearing riding up enough to expose a sliver of pale skin. It has Mark's adams apple bobbing as he swallows thickly, arousal clouding his head. 

"I'm gonna go start dinner okay, babe? I'll call you when it's done!" He says it so chipperly, voice light and airy as he makes his way out. The fucking nerve. Mark stands abruptly, following close on Ethan's heels. Just as Ethan goes to open the door does Mark reach out to slam it shut, pressing Ethan up against the door in the process. Pinning him with his hands and hips.

"What the fuck was that?"

"What was what?"

Comes Ethan's airy reply, dripping in faux innocence. Mark doesn't need to see his face to know there's a pretty little smirk sitting on his lips. 

Well, if that's how he wants to play.

Mark pulls back just enough to forcefully turn Ethan around, maneuvering him like he's nothing more than a rag doll. He relishes in the slight gasp he gets in response.

"Don't act coy," Mark growls out, teeth bared and eyes feral. A calloused hand goes up to tip Ethan's chin back rather roughly, exposing his lean neck. "You know exactly what you were doing to me," he presses each rumbling word into Ethan's exposed throat. 

"Oh, but I don't!" Ethan breathes, voice already starting to falter. Mark laughs, gravelly and low against his throat, nosing just under his ear.

"So, the whole time we were streaming you weren't whispering into my ear about how you wanted me to," he pauses, letting his warm breath tickle over Ethan's earlobe. Before continuing his little spiel, he nips at it gently, tugging it before finishing in a whiny imitation of Ethan's voice, "Bend you over and fuck you rough and hard?" 

He only gets a pathetic little whimper in response. 

"You're just a little whore aren't you?" Mark loosens the grip on his jaw, walking his fingers down until they reach his throat. They wrap around it, nice and loose, for now. 

"Do you know how pathetic you are?" There's a slight stutter beneath his palm, Ethan's breath catching in his throat. He takes a moment to admire Ethan, his eyes closed and head tipped back. His mouth is slightly parted, tongue peeking out every now and then to wet his lips. 

Absolutely fucking delicious looking.

"I asked you a fucking question." The slight tightening of his fingers seem to be enough to jostle Ethan into answering, voice stuttering as he does.

"I- I'm not." Hazel eyes flutter open enough to find his gaze, a silent challenge in them.

Bratty little shit.

Mark clicks his tongue, tilting his head as he lets his eyes roam over him briefly, "Says the stuttering mess." 

"You'd stutter too if someone was choking you, fucker."

Mark gives a little demeaning chuckle at that, fingers squeezing just that bit harder, "Oh, but darling, I'm not a little bitch." 

He brings a knee up, pressing it directly between Ethan's legs just to watch the man squirm. Dropping it straight down to part the others tightly closed legs, his thigh quickly taking refuge in its wake. One of his favorite past times was breaking the man in front of him. Turning him into a begging little mess. He presses his thigh in a little harder, causing the younger man's hip to buck without his permission.

"Aw, isn't that cute." He coos, "Looks like someone's hard." Ethan doesn't respond, he only glares at him, face flushed and defiant. Mark loves a good challenge.

"The little bitch is hard. That's adorable. All I've done is wrap my hand around that dainty little throat of yours." 

In a wave of defiance Ethan presses weakly against Mark's chest, glaring at him, "I told you I'm not a little bitch." 

Mark gives a lopsided smirk at that, the corner of his lip twitching upwards as he roughly presses against the bulge between Ethan's legs, keeping constant pressure on it. The feeling of Ethan swallowing dryly at that brings a delighted smile to his face. His free hand works itself into the equation slipping underneath the man's shirt, fingers finding purchase on soft skin.

They're playful in their journey, caressing the silky smooth skin they roam. Finally, they make it to their desired destination, they dance across the hardened peak of Ethan's nipple, rubbing and pinching as they play.

Mark gets the pleasure of seeing the way he throws his head back, the slight thump of it echoing in his ears. Ethan's eyes are closed as he works his hips into Mark's thigh, chest pressing into his wonderous fingers. 

"Oh, yes, _my bad,"_ Mark drawls, sarcasm dripping from each word, " _Of course_ you're not a _little bitch_."

There's a slight whimper in response, but it's quickly drowned out as soon as Mark presses firmly on his throat, not completely cutting off his air, but damn near close. Ethan's hips are stuttering as he continues to fuck against his thigh frantically.

As much as he would love to have Ethan ruin his pants, he doesn't want the fun to be over just yet. He has plans after all.

The angry whine that falls from Ethan's lips at being denied his release brings Mark joy. There's a sick, delighted glint shining in his brown eyes when he steps back, releasing Ethan completely. He tilts his head to the side, fully taking in Ethan's appearance as he bites his lip. 

The man looks so disheveled already, and the fun hasn't even started yet. If Ethan wanted to act like a little brat, then he was going to be treated like one. 

"Is the little baby hard? Hm?" He hums, voice sickly sweet as he teases him. The flush on the others face making everything worth it. 

"Fuck you."

"Aw, baby boy, I'm not the one that's gonna be fucked here." He tuts, voice dropping down an octave. Steady feet carry him over to the couch he has in the recording room, "Now come here." 

He takes his seat, legs spreading as he watches the other hesitate. A displeased sound slips past his lips, absolutely loving the way it startles the boy. 

"I don't have all day," is his simple response, voice soaked in irritation. That seems to stir something in Ethan as he reluctantly walks towards him. He stands there, towering over Mark, the gleam of defiance burning weakly in his eyes. 

"Kneel," it's a simple command, but he sees the shiver it causes Ethan. Surprisingly, he listens, slowly dropping to his knees in front of Mark, his hands resting on the older man's knees. Mark scrunches his face up, a look of disgust taking over, "Did I say you could touch me?"

He uses his foot to nudge Ethan until his hands slip away, a pout forming on the other's lips. Mark cocks his head to the side a wicked gleam in his eyes, "You have to earn it." 

His fingers dig into the band around his sweatpants, lifting his hips enough to pull them down to the middle of his thighs. Just enough to have his cock spring free. The way Ethan's eyes stay trained on his dick has his heart racing, stomach burning with arousal. 

"Use that pretty little mouth of yours for something useful." He gestures vaguely to his cock resting against his covered stomach. Ethan wets his lips, seemingly hypnotized by his twitching dick, as he reaches for it, letting out a surprised gasp when Mark swats it away.

"No touching, stupid bitch." He growls out, before he grabs a handful of Ethan's hair, dragging his mouth towards his dick. "Suck me off well enough and maybe I'll let you touch me." 

Ethan whimpers in response, tongue lapping up the precum already leaking from his slit. "Don't fucking tease me, open up," he urges, voice strained as his dick pops into the wet warmth. With a handful of Ethan's hair, he guides him, gripping tight as he immediately chokes him on his cock. His throat is tight around him, as Ethan struggles to breathe, puffs of air blowing against his pubic bone. 

A groan falls from his lips, enjoying the sight before him. Ethan's lips stretched around his cock, cheeks flushed as he struggles and chokes around it just to breathe. His eyes are watering, gathering beautiful tears along his lashes. They're beautifully glassy as they look up at him, a strangled whimper trying to escape his preoccupied lips.

Mark takes pity on him, using his grip to yank Ethan off of him. Ethan gasps for air, spluttering as he does so. It doesn't take long before Ethan's leaning back down, fighting against the hold on his hair as he tries to get at his dick again.

"Fucking breathe you stupid slut." Mark huffs, voice stern, a hint of disgust bleeding through.

"I'm giving you time to catch your breath and all you want to do is choke on my cock," Mark shrugs, letting go of the grip on Ethan's hair.

"Fine, go on. Mouth only." 

With that he watches Ethan dive back in for his cock, mouth sloppy and wet as he takes him in as far as he can. Mark bucks his hips up, choking Ethan in the process. He laughs as he sees Ethan pulling back, trying to gain the upper hand and trying desperately not to gag.

"No, fuck you," Mark returns his brutal grip to his hair, "You wanted to be a cock slut, so fucking take it." He uses his grip to hold Ethan in place, fucking deep into his throat. Ethan gags around him a few times, moaning any time he has the chance to catch his breath. 

Mark feels his stomach tighten, pleasure building quickly as he closes his eyes. He shoves his cock deep into Ethan's throat one last time, savoring the constricting feeling along the head of his dick before pulling out with a wet, satisfying pop. 

Ethan looks disheveled, cheeks blotchy and tear-stained, his hair completely ruined by Mark's grip. His lips are bruised looking, an angry red surrounding just the edges of them. Ethan lets out a whine, broken and needy as he watches Mark lean forward, towards him. 

Mark grabs at his chin, twisting his head, examining him. There's a thoughtful look on his face as he does so, almost as if he's trying to decide his next move. He clicks his tongue again, before nodding to himself, mind seemingly made up.

"Get on your knees."

Ethan, glossy-eyed, fumbles as he tries to listen, brain not entirely online anymore. It takes too long for Mark's liking, pushing Ethan roughly until he's on his back. "God, I really fucking have to do everything don't I?" 

Ethan whimpers, loving the feeling of Mark's hands roughing him up, treating him as if he were nothing more than a plaything. Mark flips him over, grabbing Ethan at his waist and yanking his ass upwards. Ethan goes to prop himself up on his hands but is stopped by Mark's hand on his upper back forcing his shoulders down.

"Stay." It's only one word, but the tone he uses brings tears to Ethan's eyes, demanding and domineering. A silent _move and I'll punish you_ hanging heavily in the air between them. 

All of his previous bratty defiance has left him, the overwhelming need to be touched and to be allowed release completely draining it from him. 

Mark makes quick work of his sweats, pulling them down until the band of it pools around his knees. "God, look at you," there's a sharp slap to his right ass cheek, "You're really are a nasty slut aren't you." 

There's a pretty pastel pink plug nestled comfortably inside of him, nudging at his walls every time he clenches or shifts. "You really, _really_ wanted me to fuck you nice and hard. No wonder you were practically ready to have me bend you over live on stream."

Ethan let's out a shuddering breath, shoulders slumping even closer to the floor as he waits as patiently as he can. Which isn't very long as he starts to squirm, ass starting to wiggle in the air. It only earns him another, harder slap.

"Didn't I tell you to stay fucking put?" A quick succession of hard slaps is placed on his already burning right cheek. It leaves him keening and trying to stray away from the hits. Mark only grips him tightly with his left hand, holding him in a vice-like grip. 

He lets out a stuttered sob, fingers curling into the rug below him. Mark takes pleasure in the way his back arches slightly, never truly able to stay still.

He'll allow it though, the beautiful arch of the others back giving him a better view. 

Mark smooths his hand over the warm, agitated skin enjoying the slight whimpers it earns him. His fingers start to drift closer to the toy, taking his time with teasing touches. A singular finger presses into the base of the toy, earning him a breathy moan as it pushes deeper into the man below. 

"Look at you," Mark whispers, voice low, almost as if he were talking to himself. "So needy. You just had to have something stuffing that slutty little hole of yours didn't you?"

Ethan groans into the floor, mouth hanging open as he tries to catch his breath, the knowledge that Mark is just watching him clench around the toy driving him mad.

"You just don't feel complete unless you're stuffed full, huh?" He startles when Mark slaps his left cheek this time, the fingers of his right-hand finding purchase on the plug's edge. 

"Yes," he cries, voice breaking as he whimpers, "But nothing comes close to the feeling of your cock inside of me."

"Then I promise to fuck you full of my cock, just to remind you just how much of a little bitch you are. _My little bitch._ "

Mark has to clench his teeth, his words coming out slightly strained sounding. His fingers pull at the plug until it's partially out, Ethan's heavy breathing music to his ears. There's a desperate-sounding whimper falling from Ethan's lips as Mark pulls it out completely, his hole fluttering, looking for something, _anything_ to fill it. 

He doesn't have to wait long as he feels warm breath ghosting over his loosened entrance, a familiar wet tongue lapping at him. There's nothing he can do from keeping himself from pressing back into the warm appendage, whining the entire time. 

It earns him a nip to his inner asscheek before that glorious tongue is back on him, _in him._ Mark is eating him out like his life depended on it, as if Ethan were his first and last meal. It has Ethan breathless, crying and fisting the rug below. The stubble of Mark's jaw adds to the wonderful sensation, leaving him feeling completely wrecked as he's devoured.

Mark's tongue works it's way deeper inside of him, licking and lapping at his insides desperately, moaning into the sensitive skin as he continues this beautiful torture. It has Ethan's fingers scrabbling to find something better to hold onto as Mark's tongue works magic on him. 

His fingers find purchase in his own hair, tugging on it as Mark brings his fingers into the equation. The push of two fingers alongside Mark's tongue is an easy glide thanks to the plug he was wearing and the amount of saliva Mark is leaving behind. His eyes roll back in pleasure as Mark presses against his prostate, taking a moment to lean back and away from Ethan. 

A choked cry leaves Ethan's parted lips, already missing the feel of Mark's tongue on him. He hears the feral growl above him, feeling it roll through him just as roughly as Mark's fingers abuse his prostate.

Mark continues to thrust his fingers into Ethan, two quickly becoming three as he picks up the tempo.

Ethan, begins to grind back onto Mark's skilled fingers, breathy little whines leaving his mouth as he rolls his hips in time with each brutal thrust of fingers.

"What a fucking _whore,_ look at you grinding back against my fingers like that." He curls them, pressing hard against Ethan's prostate and staying there, keeping a constant pressure against the sensitive bundle of nerves. 

Ethan screams at that, one hand coming down to hit the floor beneath him, body arching into the pleasure Mark's bringing him. He feels like he can't breathe, like the pleasure is flooding his lungs, slowly drowning him until he's begging for air.

Begging for release. 

He lets out a full-on wail as Mark removes his fingers, body frantically clenching to try and keep them in him. He sobs, tears falling from his eyes at the empty feeling, breathing erratic as he breaks and crumbles. 

Before he can slip any further there's a warm weight pressing against him, a hand pressing in between his body and the floor and pulling him up, up into Mark's strong, welcoming chest.

"Hey," it's soft and full of love, it leaves Ethan shaking as he tries to still his hiccuped breaths. "Sh, baby, you're okay. I'm right here." 

Ethan continues to shake, vision blurry from all the tears his eyes are producing, but nods anyway. 

"Are you okay? Do you want to stop? Did I take it too far?" Mark is speaking so sweetly to him that it has his heart calming instantly, relaxing more once he knows Mark has him.

Will always have him. 

He shakes his head, quickly realizing Mark doesn't know what he's answering too.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." He stutters out, voice hoarse and shaky, "I wanna keep going," he hiccups. 

"Are you positive?"

"I didn't safeword out, I'm fine. Jesus thought you were 'Mr. I'm gonna break you,' not 'Mr. Cuddles Mgee.'" 

"I just wanted to make sure is all, you seemed pretty far gone." Mark's hand is gently tracing a light pattern against his chest, voice still barely above a whisper as he kisses the back of his neck. 

Ethan snorts, breathing finally, _finally,_ normalizing and leaving him feeling less frantic. "I have a safe word for a reason, come on, you promised to fuck me like the little bitch I am. Or are you really the little bitch here?" 

He feels one last loving little bite placed between his shoulder blades before he's being pushed back down. 

Ass up, face down. He has to hold back a snort at that.

"Stay there and don't fucking move. I'll be right back." With that Ethan feels the warmth of Mark's body leave him, a gentle chill working it's way up his spine despite the shirt still on him. He finally has a moment to breathe, mind calm enough to realize he's still practically clothed completely. His hoodie is still on and his sweats are puddled at his knees. 

If he gets any harder he thinks he might pass out.

He's pulled from that delicious train of thought when he hears the sound of Mark's familiar steps, feels the way he kneels behind him once again. 

The sound of the lube's cap clicking open causing a pavlovian reaction in Ethan. His hips wiggle minutely as his mouth preemptively opens. He knows he's gonna be screaming soon and by the sound of the cocky laughter coming from behind him, so does Mark.

"God, you really can't wait until my dick fills you up, huh?" Mark hums, tone pitched low as he slathers his cock generously in lube. He watches carefully for Ethan's reaction when he presses the tip to his entrance, left hand guiding his cock while his right grips almost painfully against Ethan's hip. 

Ethan stays silent, eyes closed and mouth wide enough to let drool fall from it. He's panting again, waiting in anticipation for that glorious moment when Mark slides into him. His body pleading with Mark to just fuck him already, his hole fluttering desperately around the tip of Mark's cock.

"What do good little whores say?" Mark asks him, teasing him, _torturing_ him.

"Please!" Ethan yelps, voice rising at the end of the syllable, as Mark enters him in one stroke. It leaves his eyes rolling back in his head, his broken gasp mixing with Mark's deep groan. 

Mark lets himself settle in Ethan, eyes closed and breathing roughly through his nose, trying desperately not to cum already. The prep to get Ethan ready always has him close to spilling, and it's made no better when he actually gets in the warm body beneath him. 

Ethan, being the desperate man he is, begins to grind back against him, high pitched whines leaving him every time he manages to get Mark's cock to rub over that glorious bundle of nerves. 

"Isn't that cute, the little whore is trying to fuck himself on my cock." Mark let's go of his hips, a beautiful mix between a growl and a chuckle leaving him.

He leans over Ethan, forcing his cock in deeper and drawing a long cry from Ethan's lips, "Well go on, take what you want. I'm giving you permission," and with that he leans back, straightening his posture so he can look back down to where they're connected. 

Ethan doesn't need any more encouragement than that, hips frantically snapping forward until he's nearly hanging off Mark's cock, before slamming himself back down. He sets a punishing pace for himself, hips working desperately to get him off. Every stroke downwards has a whorish cry leaving his lips, saliva dripping down and making a mess of himself and the flooring.

His cock hangs hard and heavy between his legs, pulsating and twitching with every perfect jab to his prostate. He's crying, absolutely sobbing into his arms as he continues to fuck himself with this heavenly cock in him. Tears of pleasure clinging to his lashes as he's quickly overwhelmed.

Mark is a moaning mess above him, hips starting to match perfectly with each snap of Ethan's own. They meet in the middle, Mark pushing deeper and Ethan gladly pulling him in. Both of them are frantic now, both chasing their own release as they collide with one another.

Mark's fingers hold Ethan's hips in a bruising grip as he uses all of his remaining stamina to fuck into him, the sound of skin on skin and heavy breathing filling the room. Ethan feels his eyes roll back and his throat constrict as his prostate is hit in repeated succession. His cock twitches almost painfully against his stomach as he cums, painting parts of his stomach and hoodie white. 

Mark follows suit closely behind, cum spilling hotly into Ethan as his hips stutter to a halt, cock still buried deep into Ethan's convulsing body.

Ethan's still crying, soft little pleased sobs leaving his body as he shakes in Mark's hold. His body is overwhelmed in the best possible way, pleasure spilling from his eyes. He grips one of Mark's hands, slippery from a mixture of sweat and lube, and places it over his erratic beating heart. He relishes in the fact that Mark doesn't pull out completely, just enough to make sure he doesn't hit his prostate on accident.

Mark presses soothing kisses into the back of his neck and down his shoulders as he maneuvers them into a more comfortable position. Or as comfortable as they can be while spooning on the recording rooms floor. His softening cock remains buried within Ethan as he whisper comforting words and praise into his ear. 

He knows removing himself from Ethan's body right now would cause too much panic for Ethan, the sudden loss of him inside of him after such an intense session would cause him to spiral. It's not like it's a chore for Mark, quite the opposite, really. It brings a smile to his face to be able to be this close to Ethan, to be able to be so connected to him as he sings praises into the other man's ear.

"You were perfect baby." He kisses the corner of his jaw, before lifting enough to kiss down it, leaving a trail of small, loving kisses. "Always so perfect for me."

Ethan's sobs slowly start to subside as he let's Mark's warm embrace and attention wash over him. A sense of peace finding it's way between his ribs as he sinks further into Mark. He feels so loved and so protected, swaddled up in Mark's arms. 

"I love you. You're so beautiful, sweetheart." Mark's fingers as sweaty and gross as they may be, find their way into his hair, combing through it gently as Ethan starts to doze off.

"I'm gonna let you take a little nap, I'll stay here the whole time okay?" Ethan just nods, eyes closed and a smile on his lips. 

"Not too long though okay? Like ten minutes, then I'm gonna run us a bath to take. Sound good?" Mark's continues scratching his scalp, lulling him into sleeps arms that much faster. 

"Sweetheart?"

"Mhm, ten minutes," he mumbles through a sleepy giggle, head tipping back to ask for a kiss. 

Mark leans down, pressing a soft kiss to Ethan's lips, an adoring smile plastered on his face.

"The floor can't be that comfortable anyway." Mark adds just as Ethan starts to drift off, an annoyed grunt leaving his lips. 

"Shut up! You literally fucked all the energy out of me," Ethan mumbles, but there's no real venom behind his words.

"My dick must be magical then, considering you're the god damn Energizer bunny."

"Dude, shut up and give me my ten minutes." 

Mark only mocks him, voice pitched into a terrible impression of Ethan's own voice. Ethan just shakes his head and let's himself relax back into Mark.

Sleep comes easy to him. 

The overwhelming feeling of love and security making it effortless to sink into. 

**Author's Note:**

> as always i love the girls, my heart fucking swooned when we got a glimpse of amy in the pillow fort video. i'm lucky enough to be able to watch mika's streams so i'm thriving with that! 
> 
> anyways no disrespect to them or the girls!
> 
> also, also comments are always appreciated
> 
> i hope you guys are staying safe, love ya!!


End file.
